separados al inicio, unidos al final
by lilu ghoul
Summary: Natsu Dragneel un chico de preparatoria molestado por sus compañeros y con un pasado cual no recuerda teniendo una vida dificil, junto a su pequeña hermana wendy tendran una visita inesperada que no lo traira consigo el pasado sino nuevos sentimientos
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer fanfic espero que sea de su agrado por favor no olviden dejar sus review para saber si es de su agrado y continuar con la historia

 **Capítulo 1**

Mi nombre es Natsu dragneel no podía ser peor día después de que me rechazaran públicamente y de la peor manera para después burlarse de mi por creer que tenía una oportunidad con la chica más hermosa del instituto fairy tail lissana Strauss, soy un gran tonto y ahora estoy de regreso a mi casa caminando como normalmente lo hago pero, para rematar mi mala suerte, el destino hizo otra de sus jugadas con tan solo haber caminado 5 minutos empezara casi una tormenta, la lluvia me baño en tan solo 5 segundos, pero estaba tan herido que no me importo mojarme solo seguí mi camino no soy tan normal, puesto que mi cabello tiene un color inusual a los demás del instituto puesto que es de color rosa y con mis ojos color jade me hace ver un poco femenino según mis compañeros pero eso no me importa de que se burlen de mí y me llamen afeminado, no y definitivamente no me importaba puesto que tenía bastante orgullo y dignidad para que me aplastaran de no ser por mi querida hermana Wendy me tomaran como delincuente; también me encanta estudiar para empeorar las cosas en mi vida "normal" pero no me quejo no se realmente quien soy puesto que no recuerdo nada de mi pasado quienes son mis padres verdaderos según la historia que me cuenta mi padre adoptivo igneel fuimos encontrados por él, en un bosque yo semi-inconsiente y mi pequeña hermana Wendy llorando a mi lado desde entonces él nos ha cuidado y dado estudios la única que sabe lo que paso realmente es Wendy pero no me dice nada de nuestra vida pasada había pasado tan rápido el transcurso de la academia hasta mi casa que no me había dado cuenta que había llegado, busque mis llaves y abrí la puerta para solo decir "ya llegue" camine atravesando la pequeña sala y dirigirme a la cocina para entrarme a mi querida hermana cocinando curry y al escucharme llegar dejo eso a un lado para saludarme

-bienvenido a casa oni-chan como te fu... que tienes -

Me había preguntado a lo cual solo me limite a contestar -nada- y me fui directo a mi cuarto sin esperar a que me interrogara Wendy siempre tenía la habilidad de saber mi estado de ánimo sin siquiera decirle una palabra por eso decidí escapar lo más pronto posible. Me cambie de ropa para no resfriarme y me recosté en la cama poniendo mi brazo en mis ojos la mini tormenta se estaba haciendo en una verdadera tormenta hasta que sucedió, un rayo cayó enfrente de nuestra casa a causa de eso se fue la luz recordando que Wendy le teme a la oscuridad ya era mayor y a veces me burlaba de ella por su pequeño trauma y antes de levantarme por completo Wendy entro en mi cuarto para abrazarme era evidente su miedo.

-tranquila no pasa nada, vamos para buscar unas velas-

Le dije a lo cual ella solo movió la cabeza en forma afirmativa pero al salir de mi cuarto y mirar hacia la entrada un rayo ilumino el cielo dejando ver una silueta no tan grande ni tan pequeña más bien una silueta de una chica, ya tenía bastantes problemas en mi vida social, amorosa como para enterarme de que me estoy volviendo loco, ja si claro como si me creyera eso una chica aparecerá de repente para solo poner mi vida patas arriba, evidentemente me estaba volviendo loco; así que para salir de mis sospechas le pregunte a Wendy.

-es mi imaginación o estoy viendo una chica fuera de nuestra casa Wendy-

-no es tu imaginación yo también la veo oni-chan-que alegría era escuchar que no estaba loco, pero ¿si no es una alucinación es real esa chica?

-iré a ver que quiere tu busca una vela-

-si-

De inmediato me dirigí a la puerta y al abrirla la chica me miro con unos ojos sin vida unos ojos que demostraban demasiado sufrimiento, demasiado odio pero aun así se veía hermosa con su cabello rubio y esos ojos color chocolate y piel blanca, con una armadura de guerra y machada de… sangre? solo se limitó a mirarme y pronunciar algo que no logre escuchar para que después esos ojos llenos de dolor y belleza única, salieran lagrimas

-en que pue...- antes de terminar mi frase la rubia se desmayara cayendo en mis brazos

-oni-chan quién es? -

-no lose, pero hay que ayudarla está ardiendo en fiebre trae agua y unas toallas para que no empeore-

La cargue para recostarla en el sofá tenía una fiebre alta y no sé por qué pero no quería que estuviera así por alguna razón me dio el instinto de protegerla para que no le pasara nada gracias adiós la luz había vuelto y a tormenta disminuyo hasta quedar solo una brisa cuando Wendy llego a nosotros vi su cara pálida algo realmente para mi de ver otra reacción en ella, Wendy siempre actuaba de forma neutra

-Wendy estas bien estas pálida?-

-a si estoy bien solo la impresión de cómo esta chica herida y manchada de sangre -me había dicho ya recuperando su color habitual y su sonrisa cálida que siempre me mostraba solo a mí a lo cual yo le respondí con el mismo gesto

-bien hay que curarla e intentar bajar su fiebre y cambiarle esta armadura por algo más cómodo-

-yo lo hago, yo le cambio de ropa - me dijo Wendy casi alterada hasta que reaccione no podía verla desnuda

-está bien pero no tardes ok-

Le di una playera y un pantalón que obviamente le iban a quedar enormes me dirigí a mi habitación y estuve ahí recordado lo que paso este día y sin saber cómo me afectaría la llegada de esta extraña chica y que de ahora en adelante ocurrirían sucesos extraños a mi alrededor, pero aún tenía el presentimiento de que esa chica rubia la conocía y que no que ría que estuviera de esta forma

-tsk me duele el pecho de seguro me enfermare- y con esos últimos pensamientos me deje caer a brazos de Morfeo para enfrentar el día de mañana


	2. capitulo 2 ¿ quien eres y quien soy yo?

Espero que les guste esta historia y por favor comenten para seguir continuando.

Fairy tail y sus personajes son de Hiro Mashima.

Capítulo 2

Lucy

Sentir soledad es algo nostálgico, pero porque ¿Por qué es nostálgico? Aggh. Por qué no recuerdo nada de mi pasado por que no recuerdo donde eh sentido este sentimiento, el sentimiento que me deja sola?; mis ojos pesan tal vez este muerta, no lo creo sé que estoy viva pero Sabía perfectamente que no estaba bien no recuerda nada no sé dónde estoy? ... quién soy? de dónde vengo?... y lo más importante cual es mi nombre?

Escuchaba ruidos, ruidos extraños que son esos ruidos; empecé a abrir mis ojos se sentían pesados, parpadee varias veces para acostumbrarme a la luz vi en todos lados era un lugar pequeño no lo reconocía de echo no reconozco que esto lo que me rodea empecé a buscar el origen de los ruidos extraños y mi sorpresa fue un chico con...¡EL CABELLO ROSA! Pero qué raro aunque no recuerde a nadie más con ese color de cabello de alguna extraña manera se me hace familiar ese color de cabello me hacía sentir agradable protegida no me había dado cuenta por cuanto tiempo lo mire hasta que se empezó a moverse, estaba desertando; cuando por fin abrió completamente los ojos el peli rosado dejo ver un hermoso color de ojos, un color que no solo me dejo impactada me hacía sentir una extraña sensación dentro de mí, ¿pero que era esto? Por qué me siento así con tan solo mirar unos ojos de un color jade.

-a…! ya despertaste, eso me alegra- me había dicho de repente levantándose de un objeto raro para luego estirarse y sentarse en donde yo estaba - cómo te llamas?- me pregunto; como quería decirle perdí la memoria – pero deseche esa idea y solo me limite a decirle.

-no lo sé, y tu quien eres-

-aaa… como?, acaso no sabes cómo te llamas, tan siquiera sabes de dónde vienes? y como llegaste a mi casa? - me interrogo un poco sorprendido y ala vez algo irritado? No me gusta ese tono de voz que utilizo.

-no, no lo se y quisiera saber dónde estoy y quien eres- le pregunte algo molesta por sus preguntas y que no me haya contestado, claro yo tampoco lo hice pero tengo mis motivos.

-esta bien, pero tranquila no te are nada malo mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel- al terminar de presentarse se levantó el objeto raro donde estoy acostada, cuando de repente veo como empieza a perder el equilibrio y sucede cae encima de mi en una parte de mi cuerpo sentía como apretaba su mano claramente era mi pecho eso realmente me hizo enojar.

-¡aaaahhhh¡ ¿QUE HACES ATREVIDO?- le pegue en la cara con mi mano, para regalarle una marca roja en su mejilla, por el golpe se fue directo al suelo mandando un quejido de su caída.

-oye fue un accidente no tenías por qué golpearme – me dijo inflando sus mejillas y una mano en su mejilla estaba sonrojado se veía bastante mono me baban ganas de aplastarle los cachetes pero algo alejo mis pensamiento algo raros.

-que paso? escuche gritos- dijo entrando una chica de cabellera azul y ojos color marron con una mirada tierna y preocupada.

-valla, gracias adiós que despertaste me tenías preocupada, ya tienes horas durmiendo - se me acerco hasta tocar mi frete yo solo me limite a mirarla

-ya no tienes fiebre -

-oye¡ preocúpate también por mi fui golpeado injustamente- lo dijo en una forma adorable, más con ese gesto en su cara inflando las mejillas (de nuevo) y mirando hacia otro lado ya sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y brazos igual cruzados.

-perdona oni-chan no te había visto ahí jejeje- su sonrisa me pareció muy tierna hasta que me volvió a mirarme cambiando su sonrisa por una mirada casi neutra pero preocupada y una pisca de felicidad.

-hola soy Wendy dragneel hermana de Natsu y tu quién eres?-pregunto algo curiosa, esta niña realmente tenía su encanto era tan pura que me hacía sentir bien pero no tanto como su hermano.

-Wendy parece que ella ha perdido la memoria tiene amnesia no recuerda quien es -

-amnesia? - haba dicho algo confundida de no saber que es? Puesto lo que yo tengo es pérdida de memoria valla al perderla creo que se llevó muchas cosas que conocía eso creo

-ooohhh ya veo no te preocupes te ayudaremos para saber quién eres y de dónde vienes ok-me había dicho inmediatamente tomando mis manos a lo cual solo asentí de forma afirmativa sentía ese sentimiento alegría no, no lo creo que será lo que siento al estar con ellos.

Pero siento que algo me oculta esta niña de nombre Wendy ¿porque me da esta sensación de creer en su palabra y ala ves desconfiar de ella?; no me agrada sentir desconfianza hacia ella que molesto.

-bien Wendy, es hora de dormir es demasiado tarde mañana si tienes que ir a la escuela ok- le había dicho Natsu en un tono algo apagado y triste?. No por favor no te pongas triste no me gusta verte así no de nuevo, de nuevo? Porque pensé eso no es normal

-vamos hay que dejarla descansar más hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana - suspire de cansancio y preguntarme ¿quién soy porque no recuerdo nada de mi vida tan siquiera mi nombre? y con esos pensamientos decidí dormir

 _Lucy rápido sal de aquí yo te protegeré, quien eres?_

 _Lucy vamos no hay tiempo que perder sal de aquí si pero dime quien eres enserio me protegerás_

 _Vamos Lucy no desconfíes de mi, yo arriesgaría mi vida por ti_

 _Pero y tu estarás bien_

 _tranquila no me pasara nada recuerda que yo te protegeré por siempre._

 **desperté agitada que era ese sueño mi nombre será Lucy y quien era esa persona no importa si fue un sueño o recuerdo pero me hacía sentir demasiado bien tranquila,** pero creo que mejor usare ese nombre para que me ayuden a recordar mas cosas, me empecé a estirar y levantarme de donde estaba acostada y percatarme de que tengo una playera gigante y un pantalón igual de enormes

-bien a empezar a recordar quien era y ayudar en lo que pueda a Natsu y Wendy-.


	3. Chapter 3 capitulo 3

Espero que les esté gustando

Los personajes de fairy tail son de Hiro Mashima

Capitulo 3

un nuevo día al cual arrepentirse no, o tal vez no, si claro despertar demasiado temprano para empezar escuchar ruidos extraños en la cocina, ¡que serán necesito ir a investigar?.

Salí de mi cama sin ponerme zapatos abrí la puerta para encontrarme con Wendy enseñándole cocina a Lucy espera ¿porque le dije Lucy? ni si quiera ella sabe su nombre para que yo le ponga el primero que se me salió de repente se veían chistosas llena de comida sus mandiles muy sucios al igual que toda la cocina de seguro esto lo terminare limpiando yo; nunca había visto a Wendy congeniar con una chica o al menos no tengo recuerdos de ello inconscientemente sonreí para acercarme a ella y ver que intentaban cocinar

-buenos días ¡que hacen que no dejan dormir?- obviamente mentí- que se supone que cocinan

-aahh buenos días oni-chan solo le enseñaba a Lucy hacer una tortilla de huevo, pero...-Lucy? dijo lucy acaso ha recordado algo no lo creo de seguro es mi imaginación

-dijiste lucy- señalando a la rubia- te llamas lucy

-ee si eso creo soñé que alguien me llamaba lucy así que me quedare con ese nombre-

-ya veo- realmente estaba sorprendido soñar eso serán acaso sus recuerdos, no podía mas estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos como puede pasar todo esto en tan poco tiempo lissana con su rechazo nuevas expresiones de Wendy y ahora esta rubia que sospechoso.

-no eh podido hacerlo bien y terminamos así jejeje – dijo repentinamente lucy sacándome de mis profundos pensamientos

-exacto lucy pero veras como lo logras as avanzado demasiado para ser la primera vez que cocinas-respondió Wendy con un dulce tono que solo usa con sus seres queridos de ahí en fuera ella suele ser demasiada neutra o más bien fría, pero porque con lucy no ¿Por qué con ella se comporta tan natural, tan ella? Tal vez sea porque perdió todos sus recuerdos puede ser eso.

Esperen un segundo dijo primeras ves tal vez pueda ser…

-primera vez que cocina? acaso nuca as cocinado YA RECUPERASTES LA MEMORIA¡- había dicho casi gritando asustando a ambas mas a Wendy que se puso casi azul, debería controlar mis impulsos

-no, no eh recordado nada de echo esto, todo esto es nuevo para mí- dijo señalando los aparatos de cocina e ingredientes

-hay oni-chan no seas tonto lo digo .. Porque ..Aaa. eto porque -dijo como dudando que decir mientras yo no entendía nada y claro obvio tenia una cara de confundido me sentí demasiado infantil mas al cruzar los brazos, pero realmente no entendía nada

-porque no recuerda nada y claro menos cocinar si no sabe que es un batidor y todo lo demás je je je – lo sabía Wendy me oculta algo ella no sabe mentir pero que es tal vez será que ya la habíamos visto o peor aún ella no tenía buen sazón para la cocina si debe de ser eso, realmente me asuste al pensar la última cosa.

\- por cierto ya es tarde ve corre cámbiate para no llegar tarde recuerda que tienes examen ala primera hora-

ooohhh cierto lo había olvidado - mire hacia el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de la cocina y era cierto se hacía tarde, procese la información unos segundos después todo se había quedado en silencio hasta que logre reaccionar.

-¡mierda¡ es tarde wendy apúrate -salí disparado a mi habitación a ponerme el uniforme de la escuela sentí como me miraban algo sorprendidas por mi reacción tuve que cambiarme a la velocidad de la luz era un nuevo record para mi no solo por vestirme tan rápido sino que también es nuevo ver me a mi charlando con una chica que no sea Wendy o juvia y que el tiempo se me pase demasiado rápido termine de ponerme la corbata para salir de nuevo de mi cuarto

-porque es tarde? adónde van ?- pregunto lucy muy curiosa

-vamos ala escuela- dijo como si nada wendy como es que ella ya esta vestida y lista para irnos

-escuela que es ?- pregunto con mas curiosidad e intriga de saber que era escuela si supiera que es lugar demasiado horrible para mi y no tanto para Wendy me adentre de nuevo ala cocina para agarrar una rebana de pan puesto que ya no me daba tiempo de desayunar lo poco comestible que había en la cocina .

-es un lugar donde aprendemos cosas nuevas mi oni chan y yo vamos en la misma academia y es ... algo genial creo- había dicho lo ultimo con tristeza no me gustaba que hablara con un son de tristeza no nuevo.

-valla la escuela es rara y estudian ambos juntos no se separan- dijo lucy con un brillo en su mirada como queriendo conocer que es escuela esta chica si que no recuerda nada normalmente cualquiera se asustaría pero que dices Natsu ella no recuerda nada.

\- no, natsu y yo vamos al mismo instituto pero no estamos juntos el va en diferente grado que yo- dijo wendy tratando de explicar a lucy al cual creo que no funciono lucy a demasiado confundida

-no, no entiendo van juntos a ese lugar y estudian pero no están juntos todo el dia que raro- dijo demasiado confundida y sin entender nada haciendo un puchero de explíquenme quiero saber

-al rato te explico todo vale ahora me apresuro que es tarde y no quiero regaño por llegar tarde- salió directo al baño normalmente eso sucedía cuando estábamos en el instituto salía corriendo al baño, a lo cual tardo mas de lo común aaa mujeres yo me encontraba en la puerta de salida , cuando salió wendy deje que solo agarrara una tostada que hice para agarrarla de la mano y salir corriendo con ella pero sin antes decirle a lucy que llegaríamos en algunas hora y que no saga de la casa y no le ha abriera a nadie que no fuera nosotros,

Por fin habíamos llegado; de que sirve despertar temprano si no llego a tiempo y con calma sin ninguna prisa otro día, un día mas para sufrir los insultos pero eso que importa la más vergüenza es de cómo se reirán de mi por lo que paso con lissana aún no podía creerlo después de todo nunca encajare aquí

-vamos oni chan hay que entrar y por favor no lo olvides que eres demasiado fuerte como para caer en esas tontas bromas y sobre todo de esa mujer-

como lo supo? Realmente estaba deprimido o mi rostro tiene signos de tristeza jamás lo sabré porque no se lo dije estaba sorprendido siempre tan atenta le di una sonrisa y nos adentramos hay que seguir adelante aunque me cueste mi dignidad pero no mi orgullo.

Aunque viendo lo bien mi dignidad ya me costó demasiado creo que no cambiaría yo nada es deprimente.


	4. Chapter 4 capitulo 4

Perdón la demora espero que les guste el capítulo por favor no olviden comentar

Fairy tail pertenece a su respectivo autor

Capítulo 4.

La mañana transcurrió como siempre, y lo mejor de todo no me había encontrado con nadie de ellos; pase rápido por los pasillos para entrar a mi salón y como todo día cotidiano mis compañeros empezaron a murmurar o burlarse de mi si era un día cualquiera un día como otros pero este tenía algo diferente cuando vi entrar a alguien demasiado importante para mí, no podía ser más deprimente ver a lissana con alguien más y mientras que yo solo estoy sentado en la última fila hasta el último lugar daba una buena vista a veces no estaba mal estar cerca de la ventana me permitía perderme en mis pensamientos y agradecía estar en este sitio por no ser molestado por casi nadie, el profesor todavía no llegaba que aburrido no hacer nada en clases así que me dispuse a leer un libro que más puedo hacer amigos ya no tengo el único que considere amigo solo me traiciono y ala única que le habló y digamos que es mi amiga va en otro salón se llama juvia loxar antes de que yo la conociera era una persona demasiado seria y muy conocida como la mujer del agua porque siempre que ella estaba empezaba a llover y cuando no estaba cerca era un día soleado pero todo cambio cuando conoció a mi ex amigo grey fullbuster éramos inseparables cuando entre al colegio me ayudaba con mis problemas de mi pelo hasta claro que conoció a mas amigos y se fue nunca volvió hablar con migo eso fue lo que le paso a juvia la apoyo en todo a que sonriera y sea mas femenina puesto que ella no lo era parecía un chico dentro de una mujer pero fue abandonada por él y claro yo me hice su amigo es una chica estupenda graciosa, habla en tercera persona solo su aspecto o más bien su forma de vestir la hace ver una chica gordita y nerd más por esos lentes que lleva que no dejan ver sus ojos color azul como el mar y su cabello de igual color era extraño pero a ella le quedaba muy bien.

Claro como no me había dado cuenta juvia me puede ayudar a descifrar quien es lucy y de donde viene ella es experta en conseguir información y en informática es una genio puesto que le ayuda a conseguir dicha información era como su pasatiempo todo eso fue gracias a grey sin el ella no se hubiera enamorado de la informática pero también gracias a, el ella no se habría enamora tan perdidamente de grey y si no hubiera sido todo eso de solo jugar con ella tal vez sea más abierta a veces ella me daba lastima pero era demasiado valiente, en fin ya tenía resuelto todo juvia me ayudaría a saber de lucy y poder ayudarla listo después de clases matutinas hablare con ella en el descanso, y así llego el profesor wacaba y nos empezó a contar de sus problemas anidie le interesaba su vida amorosa que era más fracaso que la mía después de habernos aburrido nos puso a realizar unos ejercicios de química pffff….! Esto es demasiado fácil no entiendo por qué los demás se volvían locos con sus ejercicios esto no es para nada difícil; se pasaron rápido las demás clases estaba ansioso de hablar con juvia para ayudar a lucy .. Ayudarla? que raro nunca quise ayudar tan desesperadamente a alguien ni a lissana, por que a ella si talvez es por lastima… si lastima era eso porque ella no recuerda nada de milagro sabe hablar pero de cierta forma pensar en ella me hace sentir extraño y triste…. Agggg no me gusta sentirme así porque siento este pequeño dolor en el pecho es extraño. Cuando terminaron las clases matutinas salí directo hacia la biblioteca donde ella debe de estar pero al llegar la veo como es molestada por el club de espadachines femeninos de fairy tail comandado por kagura mikazuchi como odio que se aprovechen de ella solo porque no se sabe defender y lo peor de todo el club donde estaba grey también la molestaba esto empeoraban las cosas.

\- hey ¡ que hacen déjenla en paz a juvia - grite con valentía realmente no sabía que es lo que hacía esto no debe estar pasando yo se lo prometí.

\- ooohhh miren el defensor de la gorda-nerd esta- dijo con rencor kagura ella realmente era opuesta a juvia fría y sin sentimientos y vestida siempre ala moda

-la defiendo por que es mi amiga entiendes y no creas que no te golpeare por ser una mujer yo la ayudaría- juvia solo me miraba con tristeza siempre era la misma historia, yo tratando de defenderla amenazando con golpearlas pero salían sus defensores debería de dejar de meterme en esto pero algo dentro de mi me impide que no lo haga

-que aras salamandra sabes que no debes de golpear a una mujer delicada como ella, por que no me golpeas a mi eh - había dicho gajel redfox un chico un poco alto más que yo con el pelo demasiado oscuro y largo y lleno de pirsin en la cara, ya me había peleado con el pero no le gane porque wendy lo le gusta verme pelear sabia defender de mesiado bien nunca había ido a una escuela de defensa personal otro de mis misterios, pero le prometí a wendy que no importara que me dieran la golpiza solo que no usara mis habilidades y yo nunca rompo una promesa jamás por eso siempre me hierve la sangre cuando sucede esto.

\- no, no peleare contigo gajel- dije cabizbajo realmente me comía las ganas de golpearlo, se acerco a mi para decirme algo grosero o empujarme talvez sea la segunda opción

-gi-ji lo sabía- dijo con aires de mucha confianza y su típica frase- nunca me ganarías cobarde - me empujo para hacerme caer a un lado de juvia- vamos dejemos a los nerds no valen la pena - se fueron todos el último en irse fue grey que nunca nos dirigía la mirada cuando pasaba eso mas bien ya nunca nos volvió a dirigir la mirada desde que llegaron todos ellos

-hasta cuando seguirás enamorada del cubo de hielo eh juvia-había dicho parándome y ayudando a juvia apararse

-juvia no lo sabe natsu san, juvia quiere deshacerse de este sentimiento pero no puede - dijo casi a punto de derramas lágrimas y mire por la ventana se acercaban las nubes amenazaba con llover tenía que detenerla

-tranquila algún día ese idiota reaccionara y veras que todo estará bien- dije acariciándole la cabeza para animarla lo cual ayudo

-juvia, quiero pedirte un favor enorme-

\- juvia ayudara siempre y cuando este en mi alcance -

-necesito que investigues de dónde?... como se llama una chica que apareció de la nada- die serio mirándola y ala ves acomodándome los anteojos con con el dedo índice y el dedo anular

Una chica?...

Gracias por leer


	5. Chapter 5 capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

Una chica?...

Natsu san no sabía que acosabas a chicas- dijo juvia haciendo volar su imaginación con una cara muy curiosa; pero que piensa¡.

Pero que diablos acaso no me escucho que le dije apareció de la nada

-juvia ella apareció en mi casa el día que lissana me rechazo, no es lo que piensas, es que... Como te explico talvez ni me creas pero te diré, pero no te vayas a enojar por creer que te miento ok- le dije un poco serio des pues de haberle dicho todo de como llego a mi casa y de que no recordaba nada y también que talvez no sea su nombre realmente

\- ... y pues eso paso y ahora ella esta viviendo en mi casa, pero lo mas raro es que no se sienta familiarizada con ningún tipo de tecnología que tenemos- le había dicho serio y pensativamente

-claro que juvia ayudara a natsu san, pero necesito que venga la chica para tomarle sus huellas digitales preguntarle cosas y averiguar quién es? y si es de por aquí- dijo juvia

-porque no mejor vas a mi casa- no quería traerla talvez puede que se pierda mientras no la vigilo y wendy estaría muy ocupada

-natsu san vive muy lejos, para juvia sería demasiado difícil ir y regresar a mi casa y no quisiera arriesgarme a que juvia sufra un daño- termino con la cabeza baja y jugueteando sus dedos índices se veía como una niña pidiendo permiso a sus padres para salir con su novio

-está bien are todo lo posible para poder traerla no será pronto pero la traeré- espero que no me lleve más problemas de los cuales ya me di aceptando que se quedara la rubia. La campana sonó indicando que termino el receso.

-vamos juvia, no queremos problemas de nuevo cierto- le dije dirigiéndonos a nuestros salones, mientras que ella se acomodaba los anteojos y asintiendo valla si que nuestras vidas eran miserables.

Las clases pasaron rápido ya era hora de salida y como siempre wendy esperándome en la puerta de la academia me acerque a ella para poder irnos a nuestra casa. Todo el transcurso no hablamos era un silencio cómodo hasta que llegamos a casa cuando abrí la puerta mi sorpresa llego y haciendo que mi boca forme una perfecta o, toda la casa estaba recogida y limpia no había basura como suele serlo quien abra limpiado la única que esta es LUCY¡ abra sido ella pero ella no se encontraba o no se veía en los cuartos visibles.

-bienvenidos ¿tardaron un poco?- salió lucy de MI CUARTO ¡ NADIE ETRABA A MI CUARTO si dejaba entrar a alguien y casi nunca era a wendy pero de que me quejo nadie me visita vaaa.

-hola lucy, es así siempre llegamos a esta hora no te preocupes -wendy contesto moviendo sus manos en forma chistosa pero yo todavía no salía de mi asombro por que había entrado a mi cuarto? lo habrá limpiado le habrá tomado todo el día hay es un verdadero basurero el cual solo yo se sobrevivir a él.

-ohhh ¡ ya veo - dijo con una bella sonrisa en su rostro

-tu limpiaste la casa lucy? - pregunto wendy

-sí, pero me costó mucho trabajo limpiarlo, me tía todo lo que olía desagradable o que estaba realmente estaba en mal aspecto a estas cosas negras suaves y muy útiles- dijo sacando una bolsa de basura y mostrándola hacia nosotros inconscientemente sonreí realmente no recuerda nada

-lucy eso es una bolsa de basura así se llama,- le dije tomando la bolsa que había sacado para ponerla en una mesa - por cierto que hacías en mi cuarto- pregunte algo molesto y con curiosidad pude ver como wendy se asustaba sabía que no entraban a mi cuarto

-fui a limpiarlo y sacar toda tu ropa sucia, por cierto es mucha - dijo recordando todo lo que había sacado cuando algo que llego a mi mente

 _Era un cuarto grande más bien era una habitación un poco oscuro y en él una pequeña niña de cabello rubio_

 _-de nuevo entraste a mi cuarto **** sabes que no me gusta que entres basta con los sirvientes que molestan mucho-_

 _-ya lo se pero natsu me gusta estar lejos de ti el palacio es muy grande y cuando vas a entrenar me quedo sola perdóname siiii- la pequeña sonrió y no pude negarme, estaba molesto pero con ella todo se va_

 _\- esta bien te perdono pero no quiero que vuelvas a entrar y cambiar mis cosas como hoy- la niña me abrazo hasta casi asfixiarme_

Pero que fue eso un recuerdo o que era por que justo ahora me vienen recuerdos o fantasías no me gusta eso ni siquiera son coherentes

-y donde la pusiste lucy- pregunto wendy sacándome de mis pensamientos

\- la puse en un cuarto pequeño que tiene una caja enorme de color blanco muy rara- dijo con un dedo en la comisura de sus labios- por cierto que es esa caja blanca? porque cuando la examine tenia ropa limpia-

\- eso lucy es una lavadora luego te muestro como se utiliza si pero primero quiero que me acompañes air a comprar víveres y ropa para ti para que no andes con la ropa de mi oni-chan - había dicho wendy arrastrando a lucy hacia su cuarto

-ESPERA WENDY COMO DE QU...- antes de que terminara había cerrado la puerta esto no era bueno cuando ella compra significa adiós dinero y también significa ir a cargar todo lo que compre pero ira lucy n, definitivamente no iré.

Claro no se porque siempre me equivoco pude haber escapado de ahí si no me hubiera que dado en casa ahora estoy encadenado de tienda en tienda para escoger ropa para lucy era gracioso como wendy arrastraba a lucy tienda en tienda yo todavía no entraba o me cercaba del todo y ellas ya estaban en otra tienda.. pffff que agotador hasta que por fin pararon y me preguntaron lo que más deseaba claro- tienes hambre.- inmediatamente respondí que si me estaban matando de hambre me prometieron que cuando lucy se cambiara mi ropa por la que había comprado wendy iríamos a comer lo que no me esperaba era que tardarían casi una hora como dicen las mujeres tardan mucho y para ellas un momento es casi mas de dos horas; cuando por fin salieron me quedé asombrado lucy se veía realmente encantadora con esa falda azul y una playera blanca con una línea azul al acostado y un cinturón café con unas botas negras, realmente esa ropa le quedaba muy bien una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro y de nuevo un extraño calor se apodero de mi cuerpo pero así como apareció se desvaneció al percatarme de como la miraba. Pero que estoy diciendo la única que daría mi atención es hacia lissana y nadie más, pero porque esta rubia me hace cambiar de parecer y lo mas raro que es ese extraño calor que nace en mi pecho al verla.

-y que tal - me saco de mis pensamientos wendy

.aaa perdón que dijiste - dije apartando la vista de lucy

-que como quedo lucy- dijo con ojos soñadores

-se ve bien -debía disimular y para conseguirlo que mejor que reclamarle que me mataba de hambre-wendy ahora si podemos comer me muero de hambre- no me percate que mis palabras pusieron a lucy incomoda

-está bien pero deja de hacer ese berrinche oni chan pareces un niño- dijo cruzándose de brazos e inflando las mejillas

-la niña aquí eres tu pero vamos caminemos rápido me muero de hambre- las tome de las manos a ambas pero al tocar la mano de lucy un corriente eléctrica me recorrió no le preste mucha atención me moría de hambre no me concentraba bien y menos con lo que cargaba por culpa de ellas

Comimos unas hamburguesas a lo cual lucy hizo sus preguntas como que es? como lo hacen? realmente no recuerda nada creo que se cómo se siente al no recordar nada ero lo mismo que me paso pero no fue tan grave como ella

Porque?... porque me da tanta tristeza verla así se veía tan indefensa no me agrada verla así cualquiera la podría lastimar no otra vez mientras este yo.

¿Quién eres realmente lucy?


	6. Chapter 6 capitulo 6

Capítulo 6

Por fin había terminado mi tortura, había aprendido una gran lección JAMAS DE LOS JAMAS VOLVERE A IR DE COMPRAS CON MUJERES ¡. Llegamos a casa solo quería descansar mis brazos cargar bolsas no es bonito oooo demonios necesito darme una ducha y dormir.

-wendy me duchare y después me dormiré, por favor no me vallan a molestar- le dije una vez depositando todas las bolsas en la sala, me dirijo a mi cuarto y cuando entre estaba limpio y perfectamente arreglado, aaa cierto lucy hiso limpieza en toda la casa, realmente sabe limpiar en verdad estoy cansado decidí tomar la ducha rápido e irme a dormir moría de cansancio que tan solo acostarme y cerrar los ojos me quede completamente dormido.

 _Natsu espera no me dejes aquí -_ ** _quién eres ?_**

 _Natsu mira un huevo?-_ ** _quién eres?_**

 _Natsu ,NATSU me estas escuchando dónde estás? -_ ** _quien me llama quien eres contesta?¡_**

 _Estaba desesperado de donde viene esa voz por que se me hace familiar quien es no me gustaba esta oscuridad me hace sentir miedo y desconfianza, empezó a brillar algo enfrente de mi hasta formar una silueta_

 _-natsu ya no me recuerdas verdad -_

 _\- a que te refieres porque debería recordarte?, acoso te conozco -no sabía de donde venía la vos estaba rodeado de oscuridad y dela luz cegadora que estaba enfrente de mí, espera de ahí viene la voz, en la silueta apareció una niña no, no es una niña en una chica pero qué demonios¡_

 _-natsu cómo es posible que ya no me recuerdes, yo aún te recuerdo- dijo sollozando quién era? no veo su rostro –por favor dime que no me has olvidado dímelo por favor- no yo no puedo no se quien eres_

 _-natsu NATSU¡._

Desperté sudando frio pase una mano por mi cabello haciéndolo hacia atrás que era ese sueño no lo entiendo, quien era esa chica, porque me conocía esto realmente me intriga. decidí levantarme y estudiar un poco, me reí por mis adentros

-talvez por eso no tengo amigos ehh-

Lucy

Como desearía recordar todas estas cosas la ropa, los aparatos electrónicos como los llama wendy desearía recordar quien soy de dónde vengo aaaaaa esto están complicado mas por estas extrañas reacciones en mi al tener a natsu cerca como aquella vez que fuimos a comprar

Flashback

Wendy me había entregado una ropa un poco reveladora pero me la puse de todos modos al salir natsu se me quedo viendo me sentía incomoda como me miraba pero regreso a su semblante frio de siempre no me gustaba verlo así una sonrisa le viene más en su rostro que esa amargura

-y bien- wendy como siempre entusiasta pero al recibir la respuesta de natsu me sentí desilusionada sentía como mi pecho se oprimía no me gustaba sentir esta sensación es horrible estaba realmente sumida en mis pensamientos, natsu me saco de mis tristes pensamientos con su hambre la cual culpaba a wendy realmente era gracioso hasta que ocurrió algo inevitable que hizo que mi corazón se sacudiera natsu tomo mi mano y la de wendy llevándonos a no se dónde, paso tan rápido que solo sentir el rose de mi mano con la de el me hacia muy feliz, me hacia olvidar la tristeza como si este sentimiento siempre estuviera ahí algo muy cálido que no quería que desapareciera, " _natsu por favor no me sueltes no quiero sentir este vacío por favor.."_ Eso no me gustaba tener ese tipo de recuerdo fugaz solo me hacían sentir inútil como quisiera recuperar totalmente mi memoria y saber el por que de este sentimiento ni siquiera sentí cuando natsu me soltó la mano y mucho menos donde me encontraba pero olía a comida realmente debo de estar mal.

Fin flashback

-lucy san quieres ayudarme hacer un pastel- wendy me dijo haciéndome salir de mis no tan profundos pensamientos

-un pastel?-le pregunte curiosa a lo cual se rio a mi pregunta

-ven te mostrare en lugar de explicarte veras que será divertido- termino de decirme arrastrándome al lugar llamado cocina donde saco un objeto muy raro tenia forma plana que será? decidí preguntarle- wendy que es ese objeto que sacaste?-

-esto es un libro de recetas- había dicho a lo cual me quede más confundida

-si mira aquí adentro te vienen varias instrucciones para hacer comida o postres - me explico valla si que es encantador un libro de recetas - mira lucy san haremos este pastes de chocolate - me había mostrado una parte del libro con una fotografía en el del dichoso pastel realmente se veía apetitoso, wendy empezó a sacar varias cosas y polvos de varios cajones poniéndolas en la mesa mientras que yo hacía lo que me había dicho lavarme las manos y ponerme el mandil me alegraba de que podía aprender y hacerme recordar cosas básicas por así decirlo. cuando empezamos a revolver los ingredientes en una cacerola o recipiente y por accidente le tire un poco de harina a wendy más bien le eche harina y así empezó una pequeña guerra según así lo llamo wendy entre nosotras terminando de ensuciar toda la cocina y nosotras; el pastel era realmente extraordinario después de haber tenido nuestra pequeña guerra ya estaba en el ornó cocinándose; me pregunto de por qué recordar la palabra guerra me hace sentir rara no se bien que es este pensamiento aparte que fue ese pequeño dolor en el pecho esa palabra que había dicho wendy y la había repetido yo en mi mente nostalgia creo que eso seria adecuado mejor debería prestarle atención al pastel, pasaron varios minutos y por fin el pastel estaba medio hecho según wendy lo único que teníamos que hacer era decorarlo a lo cual me dejo el trabajo a mi, fue realmente divertido hacerlo, cundo por fin termine se veía algo delicioso, cuando veo a natsu entrar a la cocina sentí mi corazón latir un poco mas rápido no fue duradero pero se sentía realmente raro y cálido ala vez

-que hacen chicas , ya es demasiado noche para estar cocinando no creen ,-wendy volteo a ver el reloj de la pared si creo que así se llamaba

-oo es cierto, pero mira hicimos un delicioso pastel quieres probar?- dijo sacando unos no sé que de un cajón y una cosa rara

-mmmmm bueno no creo que muera al probar otra vez unos de tus postres verdad wendy- dijo algo sonriente y mirando a wendy con algo de preocupación en su mirada

-no esta vez no pasara lo mismo de aquella vez- lo dijo algo enfadada pero se veía adorable yo solo me limite sonreír ante aquella acción

\- vamos natsu no creo que te haga daño- dije tomando un pedazo de pastel en el objeto blanco y casi plano con un cubierto cuando lo probé bien no sabía mal era delicioso aunque muy dulce me empalago

-bueno si tú lo dices lo probare , pero si muero será su culpa entendido-nos había señalado con un cubierto, al terminar su oración agarro un trozo del pastel para probarlo lo siguiente era genial de solo ver su cara era chistosa - valla es comestible – dijo para terminar de comerse el pastel y poner un poco serio el es extraño

-ves te lo dije, no te hará daño-

-oni chan deberías tener más confianza en mi - valla esta estos hermanos si que son raros pero eso los hace únicos

-lucy te gustaría ir a la escuela donde vamos wendy y yo-soltó de repente natsu haciendo que wendy se atragantara son su pedazo de pastel pero cuando recupero la cordura le empezó a hacer varia preguntas de que si estaba bien y natsu solo se limito a decir estoy bien deja de preocuparte, esta noticia me dejo un poco pensativa pero quería conocer mas de ellos y poder saber si ese lugar llamado escuela me ayudaba a recordar algo

-si- natsu sin duda es alguien especial para mi ver los así pelear me hacen sentir una calidez en mi corazón me hacían sentir cómoda como si perteneciera a este lugar

-bueno primero debo de ver si sabes leer?- espera que dijo a ver dijo escuela natsu wendy juntos leer .. ¿Leer?

-leer? qué es eso – yo y mis preguntas que será eso algún otro postre u otro tipo de comida.

…

Gracias por leer perdón la demora tenia problemas, espero que les este gustando esta historia por favor no olviden decírmelo acepto sugerencia


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de fairy tail le pertenecen a su respectivo autor Hiro mashima

Capitulo 7

Realmente me divertía con Lucy más estas últimas semanas desde que llego misteriosamente aquí, siempre con ella eran puras locuras mas que yo soy su nuevo maestro pero cualquier cosa que cometa mal me vengare por todas aquellas veces que entro a mi cuarto; al intentar enseñarle a leer a lucy fue realmente divertido pero no tengo la suficiente paciencia para esto sin duda no estudiare para maestro así que le deje todo el trabajo a wendy; y claro también en estas semanas eh tenido mas veces el sueño que me intriga y cuando por fin creo ver su rostro despierto es una voz muy conocida pero de dónde,? de donde la e escuchado, de donde eh visto a esa mujer? esto me a tenido demasiado estresado que lo único que quiero hacer después de clases es dormir ya ni siquiera eh pensado en el profundo dolor que no sentía hace años, ese dolor que no quería sentir y ahora lo siento pero no tan fuerte como para aquel entonces y esa responsable de mi dolor es lissana porque por que tenia que hacerme eso ilusionarme para después decir que era una apuesta la peor forma de matarme, pero no debo de sentir culpa todo lo que paso por tener esa incredulidad que deje escapar debí de estar igual de siempre solo con la única amiga que eh tenido de verdad juvia pero por que no siento esa soledad que según debo de sentir como el primer día de mi dolor hasta el punto de… COMO NO ME DI CUENTA?¡ desde que lucy llego no eh sentido esa soledad que normalmente sentía, el rechazo de lissana aun es doloroso recordarlo pero ver la sonrisa tierna de lucy conviviendo con wendy me hace sentir en familia; vivir con ella es realmente divertido meterme al baño por error cuando ella esta dentro y ser sacado con una patada aunque a veces me metía de pervertido y no por error convivir con ella es maravilloso, realmente lucy hizo algo que nadie logro tan rápido… ser una amiga .

Lucy

Las ultimas semanas que llevo viviendo aquí con ellos han sido realmente divertidas mas cuando natsu me pregunto si sabia leer era obvia mi respuesta… no, no sabia nada de que me hablaba así que el empezó a enseñarme y podría decir que leer es algo realmente interesante al principio natsu me intento enseñar pero tanto el como yo nos revolvíamos y terminábamos peleándonos y normalmente el terminaba de aventar todo y poner sus gestos pero eran realmente divertidos sin embargo esto es como un deja-vu es como si ya hubiera echo esto con el hace tiempo pero no lo creo seria extraño yo apenas lo conozco y según wendy nunca nos hemos visto hasta el día que llegue aquí a su casa aunque en mis sueños veo personas que me conocen y podría jurar que en ellos vi a natsu y wendy; en estos momentos wendy me enseña varios significados de algunas palabras, estudiar con ella es genial tiene una forma de explicar demasiado calmada total mente opuesta a la forma de explicar de natsu.

-lucy san es tarde mañana continuamos- me interrumpió wendy mire al reloj de la pared y era cierto es demasiado tarde desde que wendy me enseñó a leer la hora no se me a olvidado

-Claro wendy- le dije - wendy te puedo preguntar algo?- es inevitable mi cuerpo lo pide exige que pregunte esto

-ya lo estás haciendo lucy san pero claro que si-me respondió muy dulce lo siento wendy

-jeje cierto-wendy porque no me dejas ver las cosas que traía ese día?- le pregunte me daba mucha intriga el saber porque no me deja ver la ropa y lo que traía ese día acaso las tiro o las quemo por que no me deja ver lo que traía talvez con eso me ayude a recordar quien soy

-por que quieres saber eso?- me pregunto pero se esta poniendo nerviosa porque

-wendy quiero recuperar la memoria necesito ver talvez con eso me ayude un poco no crees?- necesito ver algo muy dentro de mi me dice que investigue que ahí encontrare las respuestas que necesito para sentirme aliviada

Wendy se quedo en silencio agacho la cabeza realmente me quiere ocultar algo no es normal de ella

-lucy san no quiero que sufras de nuevo aquí puedes empezar no importa que no recuerdes del todo aquí en este mundo puedes vivir feliz- termino de decirme wendy casi gritándome al borde de llorar con desesperación en su vos mientras se levantaba y me abrazaba y empezaba a llorar pero porque? que sabes de mi wendy por que no me lo dices simple mente

-wendy no es lindo no recordar nada y quiero saber quién soy, quiero saber sobre mi pasado- le dije mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba su azulada cabellera-wendy déjame ver que traía con migo por favor- le suplique estaba desesperada me pregunto si natsu se abra despertado

wendy se separó de mi y se limpio sus lagrimas con la manga de su suéter para levantarse y dirigirse a no se donde.

-está bien lucy san espérame afuera , no tardo-

termino de decir para dirigirse a su cuarto y echar un vistazo al cuarto de natsu creo que verificar si estaba dormido yo me limite a salir para que quería que saliera? El estar fuera hacia que mi cuerpo temblara del frio valla clima

Cuando wendy salió traía unas llaves doradas y otras plateadas todas juntas en un llavero pero de solo verlas me hacían sentir que las necesitaba a mi lado necesitaba saber como estaban…. Espera estaban? Quienes a quienes me refiero

-lucy san antes de decirte que es esto déjame mostrarte algo-dijo de una forma muy seria no en su habitual todo dulce y alegre eso me dio un poco de escalofríos…. un momento…¡ ELLA SABIA QUE SON ESAS LLAVES ¡

Empecé a sentir como el viento aumentaba dirigí mi mirada al cielo para verificar si se acercaba una tormenta o algo por el estilo pero estaba despejado entonces dirigí mi mirada hacia wendy el viento la rodeaba}

-lucy san nosotras no somos personas ordinarias nosotras y algunos más de la academia de fairy tail somos magos, -se acerco un poco a mi inclinándose -yo no quería decirte esto pero no puedo negarme a la petición de una princesa-que había dicho princesa a quien se referia acaso es ami no eso es imposible…PARA POR FAVOR NO SIGAS MAS¡-y petición de la compañera de mi hermano natsu

-wendy que has dicho- le susurre no creo lo que esta pasando ella sabe todo pero entonces que es lo que somos de donde venimos, mi cuerpo empezó a templar no por el frio sino por algo dentro de mi que no sabia que

-natsu y yo no solo somos magos también somos dragón Slayer-que a dicho empecé asentir un horrible dolor en la cabeza y las llaves que traía wendy empezaron a brillar mi dolor de cabeza no disminuyo sino que aumento tornándose mi vista negra para lo ver por ultimo aun muchacho de traje negro sujetándome por alguna razón mi ultimo pensamiento fue.

- _ayúdame natsu-_

Espero que les guste mi historia por favor no olviden comentar y perdonen la tardanza pero tengo exámenes y necesito estudiar bueno gracias por leer


	8. Chapter 8 capitulo 8

Lamento la tardanza pero se tuve problemas para encontrar el archivo, pero me rendí de buscarlo así que decidí re-inscribir el capítulo espero que le agrade y enserio disculpen la tardanza y también una disculpa por no responderé los comentario por alguna razón no aparecían sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo.

Fairy tail le pertenece a Hiro mashima

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Wendy

Porque...? Esa era la pregunta que rondaba por mi cabeza, porque lo había hecho ella nunca debió de saber nada de esto nunca en su vida o al menos en esta que está realizando sino hasta que ella lo recordara pero fue un impulso yo no soporto verlos así ver como están tan triste soy la peor persona que hay en este mundo, sentí como esto empezaba a lastimarme no quería esto...

-wendy- me interrumpieron sacándome de mis dolorosos pensamientos

_Wendy san- era virgo el espíritu de lucy, es raro se supone que ellos no deben de estar aquí y menos con la magia que tenían ahora

_Virgo, Loki que hacen aquí en el mundo real se supone que están casi sin magia? por qué vinieron?...-les pregunte no quería quedarme con la duda

_ Estas en lo correcto wendy, pero gracias a ti lucy nos dio magia involuntariamente - Loki se veía triste y un poco cansado era de esperarse después de todo lo que han pasado no me imagino como estarán los demás, por ahora solo me concentraba en no llorar delante de ellos

_wendy san debemos ayudar a hime sama, su cuerpo dejo salir una gran cantidad de magia- virgo se había agachado donde se encontraba el cuerpo inconsciente de lucy claramente se está muy preocupada y todo era por mi culpa, esta pesadilla se volvía a repetir lucy de nuevo se lastimo por mi, no aguante mas y mis lagrimas por fin salieron de mis ojos y al mismo tiempo me deje caer en el frio suelo.

_ perdóname lucy no era mi intención hacerte esto…perdóname- le decía mientras lloraba incosolablemente, esas eran las palabras que le decía a lucy pero sabia que no me escuchaba

-wendy calma ella estará bien pero cuéntame, ¿porque lo hiciste? ella aun no debe de saber lo que pasa – Loki se me había acercado a mi intentando inultamente calmarme lo único que logro fue que explotara

-¡LO HICE PORQUE YA NO AGUANTABA VERLOS SUFRIR MÁS! su…sus miradas..no..son como antes eso me lastima- le dije mientras mis lagrimas no dejaban de salir de mis ojos y mis sollozos no paraban por nada

_ok tu intención fue buena, pero wendy sabes que lucy no está preparada para esto no hay de otra tendremos que borrarle la memoria de nuevo- que había dicho dijo que de nuevo? Asi que fue el.

_Loki san tú le borraste la memoria a lucy san?- le había preguntado recibiendo únicamente una afirmación con la cabeza pero si fue el significa que gasto mucha magia y al parecer no solo la suya eso realmente me dejo impactada

-wendy lo hice en el momento que sentí tu presencia perdona por no decirte nada ella necesita un nuevo comienzo lejos de su verdadero hogar, - pero que ha pasado en nuestra ausencia?_ wendy volveremos a bórrale la memoria pero esta vez solo un día nos ayudaras , aparte fue muy egoísta de tu parte actuar tu sola- loki sonrió de lado mostrando un poco de su verdadero carácter, tramposo

_loki san tiene razón no debí actuar por cuenta mía, todo esto es mi culpa lo único que yo quería era que lucy y natsu sean felices- le dije a loki mientras agachaba un poco mi cabeza lo que le dije no era del todo mentira

_no te atormentes wendy esto no es tu culpa y jamás lo será, es más ninguno de nosotros tuvo la culpa de lo que les paso a ellos dos- dio mirando a lucy que era cargada por virgo mientras la llevaba a adentro de la casa

-vamos, entremos quiero contarte algo importante- Loki mientras caminábamos hasta el interior de la casa donde me senté en el sofá y virgo dejaba a lucy en el otro sofá al igual que Loki para después mirarme y su semblante cambio totalmente

_wendy la guerra empeoro- dijo esas palabras tan crudas que no las pude digerir tan fácilmente y lo único que mi mente trabajaba ahora era La guerra empeoro.

-…..-….

Natsu

Esto estaba mal muy mal se supone que estaba en mi cuarto durmiendo…. Esperen esto es un sueño? Pero si lo es donde estoy? Si es un sueño, es un sueño de mal gusto no me agradaba el ambiente de este lugar pareciera que fue un campo de guerra; decidí caminar un poco o por donde los escombros me dejaban pasar hasta que logre divisar una figura parece que es de un hombre, pero quien es ese hombre? Camine un poco mas y descifre quien era no me agrado lo que logre ver era Grey

_Grey que haces aquí?¡- le había gritado para ver si lo graba captar su atención pero por la forma que estaba no lograba prestar atención a nada, camine un poco más y alfin pude verlo bien no me gusto como lo vi estaba lleno de heridas especialmente de cortadas y al mirar al suelo estaba la sangre que el derramaba si realmente esto es un sueño no me gustaba nada; que hace aquí y por qué esta tan mal herido?

_Grey...-estire mi mano para alcanzarlo pero…. espera mi mano…. mi mano tiene sangre pero que demoni…. pero de quien es mía? acaso es ... busque con la mirada y efectivamente hay alguien tirado no muy lejos de mi es aquella chica esa chica de cabellera rubia y con temor me fui acercando tenia miedo de quien era esa chica sentía que ya la conocía y eso lograba darme escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo, cuando logre llegar hasta esa chica pude ver quien era y identificar quien era y asi ayudarla _pero esta chica es LUCY¡...

_que hace lucy acá y... no me habia dado cuenta pero la respiración de lucy se volvia cada vez mas lenta la examine y tenia graves quemadura y una cortada muy profunda en su abdomen …..

_no, .no lucy vamos aguanta_ había empezado a rogarle no queria admitirlo pero lucy esta muriendo en mis mano no esto no podía pasa, ESTO NO DEBIA PARSAR.

_no OTRAVES lucy no¡_ no me había perchado de mis actos hasta que empecé a sentir como se enfriaba el cuerpo de lucy sin duda era un sueño el cuerpo de una persona no se enfriaba así de rápido verdad?

Espera acabo de decir otra vez acaso esto ya había pasado, lucy quien te pudo lastimar

_grey ayúdame lucy no¡_

_noooo¡_ mire a mi alrededor y estaba en mi cuarto ya habia amanecido, gracias a los dioses todo fue un sueño u muy mal sueño, me volvi a recostar y puse mi brazo en mira mientras intentaba regular mi respiración

_porqué tu lucy?_ le pregunte a la nada mientras espera alfin que la alarma sonara.

$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Enserio perdonen no responderles los comentario pero tenia problemas. También disculpen mi demora al subir el capitulo pero e estado trabajando en otros proyectos pero los dejare aun lado para terminar este

Kaya Petrova: gracias por comentar y perdona la demora en subir el capítulo espero que te guste y con respecto y espero saber tus teorías acerca de mi finc y tranquila ellos tendrán su merecido pero a la vez harán algo muy importante y sigo agradeciéndote por apoyarme enserio también me encanta leer tus comentarios

Stormy night of rain92: gracias por tu comentario gracias por tus sugerencias las tomare en cuenta y espero que te guste

Sin más que decir hasta la próxima.


	9. Chapter 9 capitulo 9

Espero que les guste este capitulo, intentare subir los capítulos lo mas pronto posible y créanme que intentare ya no dejarlos tanto de lado sin mas que decir disfruten del capitulo.

Los personajes y Fairy tail le pertenecen a hiro mashima.

Lucy

Sentía mis parpados muy pesados como si nunca hubiera dormido, decidí abrirlos de seguro ya era muy tarde podía sentir los rayos de luz en mi cara y al momento de abrir un poco los ojos me segó la luz del sol me abre quedado dormida en el sillón? Observe a mi alrededor y efectivamente me había quedado dormida en el sillón, empecé a mi alrededor y no había nadie mi vista se dirigió hacia el reloj de la pared y vi que eran las 9:30 am…menos ma… 9:30 AM¡ dormí demasiado talvez natsu y wendy se habrán ido a la... cuál era su nombre? cierto a la escuela decidí levantarme y empezar un nuevo día y descubrir más cosas maravillosas,(o al menos para mi) me dirijo hacia la cocina y en la mesa había una hoja doblada me hacer que a ella y vi que tenía escrito mi nombre la tome y la desdoble

" _lucy te dejo esta nota para avisar que llegaremos mas tarde de lo habitual te deje comida en la estufa, quería decirte personalmente pero te veías tan cansada que mejor decidí no despertarte_

 _Nos vemos en la tarde wendy_

 _Pdta.: si sales a la calle a compra deja cerrada la puerta y claro lleva una de las llaves que están colgadas alado de la puerta"_

Había terminado de leer la nota que me dejo wendy y lo único que mi mente proceso bien fue la palabra "llaves", porque esa palabra me intriga? me pone demasiado preocupada, ¡como odio no recordar absolutamente nada! odio esto soy una inútil y fastidio para ellos pero sobretodo de natsu pero en que pienso…Sacudí la cabeza para tratar de alejar esos pensamientos que me atormentan; bien vamos lucy debes de estar alegre me anime a mi misma este día no será en vano y talvez por qué no ir a visitar a wendy y natsu? según ellos no está demasiado lejos o eso creo yo.

Bien lo decidí iré a verlos más bien ire por ellos será divertido, me apresure a calentar la comida y desayunar para ir a cambiarme tome una de las llaves e ir a buscar la escuela donde van ellos.

...

camine rumbo a las calles de un pequeño…a si poblado y todo era esplendido las casas con formas extrañas, y esas personas que saludan tan amablemente realmente es un lugar agradable ojala fuera así en casa el solo pensar en eso me ponía tan triste y melancólica… espera en casa? porque me da la sensación extraña al decir al tan tonto por qué preocuparme por un lugar que no recuerdo no es momento para ese tipo de pensamientos mejor ver las cosas extrañas que las personas toman a cambio ellos entregaban papeles extraños y pequeñas cosas plateadas que será?, más adelante vi como una niña jugaba en un parque pequeño pero realmente hermoso había una cosa rara que salpicaba agua y muchos pero muchos árboles y lograba que el parque ser viera hermoso logrando sacar sonrisas a muchos niños y adultos como la pequeña se veía feliz pero quien no lo estaría con hermoso parque y un día encantador; pero que hago debo de encontrar la escuela empecé a preguntarle a varias personas describiéndoles como es el uniforme de natsu y wendy y descubrí como se llama la escuela donde ellos iban "Fairy Tail" valla nombre es curioso pero agradable, me indicaron por donde ir así que decidí ir mas rápido hasta empezar a correr no sabía por qué pero mi corazón empezó a agitarse más de lo normal sentía que se me saldría del pecho con solo la idea de pensar que veré a natsu y recordando desde que lo conozco eso pasa últimamente pasa eso acaso estaré mal?, acaso esto no es normal? le preguntare a wendy cuando la encuentre

Natsu

Otro día mas de aburrimiento y humillación aun no entiendo por que me pasaba esto, todo esto ha sido muy extraño desde que tengo memoria o al menos desde que Igneel nos había salvado a mi y wendy desde ese dia a fechas anteriores no recordaba nada de mi pasado para luego pasar a otra sorpresa de mi vida, la llegada de lucy lo hace más difícil pero wendy está contenta con ella con su compañía, jamás olvidare su llegada toda loca que aun no entendía como y el porque apareció así de esa forma, lucy casi logro que olvidara el rechazo de lissana pero a pesar de siempre tener su extraña forma de ser no quitaba ese dolor dentro de mi, de cierta forma todavía duele que me haya humillado y despreciado me daba tanto coraje que hubiera preferido jamás haberla conocido, como es posible que siga pensando en eso? debo de concentrarme en estudiar y de como ayudar a lucy encuentre a su familia en eso es en lo que debo pensar solamente en eso.

Estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que no note que juvia me hablaba deje mi libro que leía para prestarle atención

_natsu san le sucede algo?- me dijo en son de preocupación lo único que me faltaba preocupar a mi única amiga genial.

_no, no me pasa nada Juvia… pero para que me necesitas?- le pregunte puesto que juvia no era muy platicadora en clase y menos cuando la clase se trata de Macao ese maestro realmente se volvía loco y sentimental con la juventud lunático

_ah¡ pues quería saber si sabe eso del rumor- me pregunto un poco despacio mientras jugaba con sus dedos se veía realmente adorable

_rumor?... cual rumor?- me pregunto si no es acerca de mi o algo por el estilo

_de una chica rubia que está en la entrada de la escuela buscando a alguien- una rubia? He… la única que viene a mi cabeza es lucy pero dudo que sea ella no sabe dónde queda fairy tail y dudo mucho que se atreva a salir asi por que si

_no, no sé nada pero porque tanto escándalo por eso? Yo que recuerde no es la primera vez que busquen a alguien debe de ser alguna amiga u novia de alguien no hay de que alarmarse y mucho menos exagerar- dije algo molesto y como no estarlo interrumpir mis pensamientos por una tontería como esa aunque debería de estar estudiando

_es que nastu san, la chica que busca a alguien es usted- termino de decir juvia mientras miraba hacia la ventana que daba hacia la salida espera que dijo?

_¿COMO DE QUE YO?¡ JUVIA AQUE TE REFIERES-sin dejar que me contestara me levante de mi asiento ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando acabo la clase y salí en dirección a la entrada esquivando personas y saltando los escalones cuando por fin llegue a la puerta del edificio y pude ver esa cabellera rubia siendo molestada por Gajeel ese malnacido siempre molestando a cualquiera no importa que haya prometido eso a wendy no dejare que ese come hierro moleste a lucy; me apresure hacia donde estaban ellos estaba realmente enojado nadie se metía con lo que es MIO¡.

Cuando estaba a unos cuantos pasos de llegar hasta ellos me detuve para ver bien y lo que vi me dejo helado lucy esa molesta y exagerada chica se libró de uno de los amigos de Gajeel de una manera que no esperaba, literalmente ella le dio una paliza pero como fue que paso eso ella que se ve tan...delicada pero eso no importa me acerque lo mas rápido posible a ellos por si acaso esta situación empeoraba

_lucy que haces aquí se supone que no sabías donde estaba fairy tail- le dije algo preocupado por lo que le pudo haber pasado por sus imprudencias aunque yo no debo de decir eso estoy peor que ella pero eso no importaba ahora yo único que quería eran respuestas

_asi que la coneja esta en busca de ti nerd… no me lo esperaba- dijo Gajeel de manera burlona y fastidiosa

_natsu perdona por venir sin su permiso… yo solo quería ver cómo era una escuela y de paso verlos a ustedes… no estás enojado verdad?- dijo pregunto con la cabeza agachada mientras sus movía sus dedos en forma que me recordaba a juvia cuando hablaba con grey solamente que la uni9ca diferencia que ella no esta sonrojada

-lucy estoy ... no, no estoy enojado pero estas bien?..- era verdad lo que le decía de no estar enojado pero si preocupado por lo que le pudo haber pasado andando sola por las calles

-coneja así que lo conoces eh y veo que no estas indefensa por que no vienes con nosotros ji ji- Gajeel se había acercado demasiado a lucy insinuándole cosas eso realmente era rabioso para mi necesitaba intervenir o de lo contrario correrá sangre este día y no será la mía

_ déjala Gajeel ella vino por mi no por ti – le dije de manera agresiva ya me había cansado ya de que me interrumpiera pero no debía de molestar a lucy de por si que no tenia derecho de hablarle

_ ya se lo dije joven extraño, no me iré a ningún lado con ustedes yo eh venido a conocer esta escuela y a buscar a natsu y wendy lo entiendes verdad?- lo último que dijo fue tan serio a más bien terrorífico que incluso sentí como se me erizaba la piel y al parecer no fui el único vi a Gajeel tensarse pero de alguna forma esta sensación ya la eh sentido con alguien mas pero al ver esto es como tener un deja vu eso es extraño?

_está bien coneja será para la próxima- termino de decir Gajeel mientras daba la vuelta e irse eso fue tan extraño ver ese tipo de actitud en el o simplemente él se vence tan fácilmente ¡no! eso no era posible debió de hacer todo lo contrario no irse así sin mas y mucho menos sin golpear a alguien deje de pensar en Gajeel y concentrarme en lucy quien no se movió de donde estaba atrás de mi

_lucy se puede saber como lograste llegar?-le pregunte mientras cruzaba mis brazos esperando su respuesta

_eso fue fácil estuve preguntando a cualquier persona que pasaba por las calles fue un…paseo divertido- me respondió como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo dejándome totalmente incrédulo

_está bien lucy pero como fue que te defendiste de ese sujeto?-le había preguntado puesto que lo que ella hizo no lo aria cualquiera era tan extraño

_a eso fue porque... ah un impulso…creo-me dijo dudando de su respuesta_ de echo fue más como... instinto_ termino de decirme observando lo que había a su alrededor

\- eres rara lucy - le dije mientras la despeinaba con una mano – oh ¡ cierto se me olvidaba, tengo una amiga que te ayudara a buscar y averiguar de dónde eres y quien es tu familia… no es genial- antes de que me respondiera la tome de la mano y la guie directo a la biblioteca donde debía de estar juvia, sin duda hoy será el día en el que lucy sepa de donde viene eso es genial no?.

Por fin logre terminar este capítulo espero que estén disfrutando de mi historia no olviden comentarlo quiero saber su opinión acerca de cómo va avanzando la historia y procurare no tardar en actualizar

Gracias por leer nos leemos para la próxima.


	10. Chapter 10 capitulo 10

Hola¡ esta vez no tarde tanto en subir el capítulo espero que les guste aunque para el próximo capítulo creo que tardare por falta de inspiración

Sin más que decir disfruten del capitulo

Fairy tail le pertenece a Hiro mashima

Juvia

Natsu san siempre ha sido tan amable desde el momento que entre a esta escuela los días empezaron a estar siempre lluviosos, siempre tenía burlas desagradables e hirientes hacia juvia al principio no comprendía el por qué pero todo era tan obvio hasta para el mas despistado y pensándolo bien tal vez es cierto porque desde que llego juvia a fairy tail, nunca dejaba de llover y empeoraba cuando mis sentimientos se alteraban… jamás quise comentarle a nadie de que realmente me sentía sola puesto que no quería ser una molestia para nadie de los que me rodeaban pero aparte de no querer ser eso hacia los demás me sentía demasiado confundida antes de venir a esta escuela fue horrible al no recordar buena parte de mi infancia solo que tenía recuerdos de lugares demasiados extraños demasiados revueltos hacia que juvia se sintiera culpable de esos recuerdos y como olvidar el día en el que conoció a grey sama el amor de juvia todavía lo recuerdo demasiado bien tan caballeroso y amable que me fue imposible no enamorarme de él, su actitud y sobretodo esas palabras que me había dicho las cuales juvia jamás había escuchado

" _el cielo está llorando por eso la lluvia…pero no porque el cielo llore tú también lo harás…no crees?_

 _Al principio juvia no entendía sus palabras pero después dijo lo siguiente que dejo a mi corazón cautivo sin saber cómo librarme_

 _"una linda chica como tú no debería tener esa triste mirada y esas lágrimas en las mejillas más bien debería tener una sonrisa apuesto un almuerzo que te verías mejor con ella"_

 _Eso realmente juvia no se lo esperaba fue algo tan lindo que lo único que puede hacer fue sonrojarme y darle una tímida sonrisa; para que el solo me la devolviera y se diese la vuelta marchándose desde aquel momento juvia y el fueron amigos inseparables o es así como juvia lo veía_ _hasta cierto día cuando llegaron esos chicos de intercambio fue el final de toda la felicidad de juvia con una simple respuesta de grey sama de la pregunta que le había hecho._

 __grey sama usted ama a juvia?- juvia le había preguntado muriéndose de nervios por dentro pero tratando de disimularlo_

 __juvia yo solo...- grey sama empezó a decir con una voz extremadamente calmada que incluso juvia temió pero antes de que terminara lo interrumpí_

 __no, no diga que solo me quiere como una amiga por favor- juvia le había suplicado temía por su pobre corazón de ser destrozado en miles de fragmentos pero al parecer esas suplicas murieron al ver la gélida mirada que le dio a juvia pero creo que preferí mil veces que me digiera eso a su respuesta la cual logro que muriera algo dentro de mi_

 __juvia es que ese es el problema no te considero ni como amiga-_

 _eso fue todo no había nada más grey sama había logrado que mi mundo que había creado después de tanta tristeza se derrumbara y llevara a juvia al mundo de donde había sido sacada juvia regreso sin mucho esfuerzo para que nadie más vea el amor de juvia pero veo que en el mundo de juvia había muchas brechas que nunca cerrare y cada una de esas grietas lo habían provocado de nuevo la ingenuidad recuerdo que esa noche el único testigo de mi sufrimiento fue mi cama y una almohada donde esconder mis gritos desgarradores mientras me repetía el por qué nunca me amo pero yo ya sabía la respuesta solo que nunca la aceptaría"._

 _Re_ almente juvia se creía una perdedora? Claro que lo creía puesto que los días de lluvia volvieron solo que esta vez no me importaron ningún insulto o reproche al parecer mi corazón lo había congelado por completo grey sama pero cambio cuando natsu san se hizo mi amigo era algo tonto al principio pero logro que juvia comprendiera que no me quedaría satisfecha con la respuesta de grey sama, juvia haría que grey sama la amara esa fue mi meta pero debo de pagar mi deuda con natsu san y eso es lo que averiguare ahora mismo después de su repentina llegada al salida de la biblioteca para volver a arrastrarme dentro de la biblioteca junto con esa chica por fin el sabría quien es y de donde es esa chica.

Vamos no es momento para volver a sumergirme en los pensamientos de juvia no debe de pensar en nada del pasado solo debe de concentrarse como lo hace Levi chan espera Levy chan? por qué juvia nombro a alguien que no conoce o tal vez si conozco, tonta juvia es por pensar en el pasado esto ya no me pasaba,

_juvia ella es lucy, lucy ella es juvia- dijo natsu sacándome de mis pensamientos presentándonos señalándonos primero a juvia y luego a lucy san

_un gusto en conocerte juvia, natsu me conto que me podrías ayudar- lucy san había dicho tomándome de mis manos mientras me regalaba una linda sonrisa _te estaría muy agradecida de que me ayudes_ termino de decir para por fin soltar mis manos

_claro juvia te ayudara a saber de dónde eres?... pero no a recuperado la memoria?-le había preguntado a natsu san y el lo uno que había echo es mover negativamente la cabeza_ lo lamento lucy san no era intención de juvia preguntar- me habia disculpado eso era muy vergonzoso para juvia

_ no te preocupes con algo me ayudaras- respondió lucy san algo nerviosa al parecer en el mismo estado que yo por sentir que había echo algo malo sin duda lucy san era una persona muy amable

_lucy san se puede sentar aquí por favor – me habia dirigido hacia mi computadora y le había indicado que se sentara enfrente de juvia

_claro- al finalizar su última frase por fin pude hacerle unas preguntas, pero aun no entiendo acepte ayudar porque tal vez este perdida y es o algo por el estilo pero escuchar su historia era como un cuento de hadas, porque piensan que juvia es tonta ninguna persona aparece así de la nada y menos en una tormenta eso realmente me molesto después juvia hablaría con natsu san seriamente de esto después de unos par de minutos por fin lo último que juvia necesita eran la huellas digitales directamente de lucy san y un cabellos listo por fin termine de la alegría me levante y estire mi cuerpo

_lucy san es todo gracias por acompañar a juvia en estos 47 minutos- juvia pensaba que habían tardado más de una hora si que el tiempo se fue volando con lucy san

_no juvia gracias a ti por ayudarme sin conocerme en absoluto- me tomo de las manos muy alegre y el enojo que juvia tenia se desvaneció y un extraño deja vu llego a mi mente pero no demasiado claro para ver lo bien

Tome también sus mano y negué con la cabeza_ no se preocupe lucy san pero ay algo que me hace confiar plenamente en usted lucy san,- pero que decía juvia eso no es de ella_ perdona a juvia solo dice locuras espero que nos podamos reunir mas seguido- le sugerí puesto que no era del todo mentira que quería hablar mas con lucy san a pesar de su loca historia con natsu san

_ dalo por echo juvia- me dijo lucy san mientras soltaba mis manos y me regalara por ultima vez una sonrisa

_gracias por todo juvia- dijo natsu san mientras se levantaba de una silla

_claro natsu san mañana tendrá juvia lista toda la información- juvia tenia calculado no tardaría ni una hora pero por ahora juvia necesitaba un poco de soledad

_gracias juvia me voy a clases- se despidió natsu san mientras se dirigía hacia la salida mientras lucy san le seguía

_claro- fue lo único que pudo decir juvia para volver a lo suyo

Natsu san y lucy san se fueron por el enorme pasillo, que hará natsu san con lucy ella no es de aquí espero que no se encuentre con Gajeel; los pensamientos de juvia fueron interrumpidos por un mensaje, saque mi celular y verificar que era de.. el primo de juvia… jellal valla sorpresa vendrá hoy.

Bueno me lo esperaba hace varios meses que quería ver a juvia y hoy es el día, aleje mi celular y empecé a revisar la información ya encontrada sobre lucy san…bien a ver qué hay de lucy san … valla casi no hay nada de ella espera un momento QUE ES ESTO¡ juvia había encontrado una información escalofriante

" _Lucy Ashley fue encontrada muerta junto con su marido natsu Dragion después de haber sido secuestrados por ser los más millonarios del momento_

Pero qué es esto?.. se supone que ellos son unos adolescentes.. Espera espera esto no puede ser verdad no lo es, busque más y por fin di con la información de ADN y huella de lucy san…. Juvia no creía lo que sus ojos veían

 _Lucy Ashley_

 _Edad : 23 años_

 _Físico: cabello rubio y ojos cafés_

 _Clase social alta_

 _Tipo de sangre a +_

 _Estado civil casada_

 _Parientes: desconocido_

 _Fecha de nacimiento: 30 de agosto del año 1952_

 _Fecha de muerte: año 1975 día 03 de febrero_

Lucy san… natsu san quienes son realmente? Juvia se hacia estas preguntas pero ninguna sin respuesta, esta información debe ser errónea ellos están vivos y no son casados pero son idénticos a esta foto.

Decidí irme a mi casa juvia estaba realmente confundida necesito consultarlo con jellal si él debe de saber que ocurre con todo esto guarde mis cosas y Salí rápidamente del instituto una vez fuera corrí lo suficiente para llegar pero mi mala suerte llego una tormenta eléctrica como la de hace tiempo demonios otra vez se ira la luz debo apresurarme

Había llegado a mi casa demasiado tarde era ya muy obscuro para juvia, espero que jellal esté en casa

Abrí la puerta de mi casa y efectivamente estaba jellal sentado en la sala viendo televisión, asi como juvia habia visto a jellal no habia cambiado casi nada

_hola juvia ha pasado mucho tiempo no crees- me saludo con una mano sin levantarse y sin quitar la mirada del televisor

_juvia lo cree …desde hace ya años que no venia a visitar a juvia-entre a casa y empecé a buscar con que secarme

_solo quería venir a verte que tiene eso de malo eh-me cuestiono mientras me miraba por fin con esos ojos grises

_n-nada solo que juvia no estaba preparada para visitas quiere... que hace-juvia le hiba ofrecer comida pero vi que presto toda su atención hacia la ventana

_hay alguien en el patio - que? pero si hacia casi una tormenta haya fuera eso es imposible

_eso es imposible- juvia le dijo a jellal mientras se acercaba donde estaba

_no lo es mira- juvia no lo cree es cierto hay una persona haya fuera o no

_que estará haciendo ahí afuera. Correrá peligro¡ teru la atacara debemos hacer algo juvia-jellal le habia preguntado a juvia y era cierto teru en la noche es peligros de noche y más con personas desconocidas

_juvia sabe que teru no se detendrá mas si es un desconocido seria peligroso salir -

_juvia a…- jellal se habia callado y como si lo que sucedió no me lo esperaba teru es un perro demasiado peligroso como es que fue detenido con un simple movimiento ESPERA SE DIRIGE HACIA AQUI Y PUEDEO SENTIR SU SED DE ENOJO¡ TODOS ESTAMOS EN PELIGRO

_jellal juvia piensa que debería alejarse de la puerta- juvia empezó a titubear mientras se alejaba de la puerta

_ no, espera esa persona yo la conozco- pero que hace, jellal abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar y gracias a la luz de la lámpara pude ver que es una mujer de cabello escarlata al igual que sus ojos y con una armadura algo rara como una armadura de guerra su semblante daba miedo

_tu eres juvia Loxar - me pregunto demandante haciendo lograr que juvia temblara

_si soy juvia, para que busca a juvia -dije tartamudeando alejándose mas de esa mujer temible

_vamos erza no la asustes mira como la dejas ven vamos a secarte-como es posible que jellal le hablara de una forma tan calmada si daba miedo

_jellal que haces aquí?- esa mujer extraña con nombre Erza le había preguntado al `primo de juvia

_vine para ver si es cierto que vendrías y al parecer no me equivocaba- jellal le había tendido una toalla para secarse- pero tenemos un problema- jellal le dijo algo al oído a esa mujer cuando se le había acercado

-¿COMO DE QUE LE CAMBIASTES LOS RECUERDOS?- apretó la toalla que tenía entre manos y una aura espeluznante la empezaba a rodear mientras miraba a jellal y a pesar de que esa mirada no era dirigida a juvia los escalofríos no paraban de recorrer mi cuerpo

_tenía que hacerlo pero no es la única- jellal le respondió con toda clama que pudiera haber en este mundo a lo contrario de juvia que se moría de miedo con solo su presencia y aun no entendía a que se refería con la única que pasa aquí que juvia no sepa

_cielos... pero no importa deja decirte mi nombre completo soy Erza Scarlet y eh venido de otro lugar que no es este mundo- dijo ya más calmada esa mujer Erza mientras que a juvia el mundo se empezaba a caerle encima Erza scarlet fue lo único que pude escuchar para después desmayarme.

…-.-.-.-.-.—

ERZA

Apenas llegaba a este mundo me separe de happy y charle no sabía dónde estaban según el maestro este mundo no había magia como el nuestro y ver cosas extrañas como un gato hablar los aterraba espero que estén bien de lo contrario yo terminare de matarlos para que tengas más precaución.

No sabía dónde estaba había mucha lluvia y viento pero sentía dos fuentes de poder mágico muy cerca a decir verdad estaba casi enfrente de mi … no atrás de mi, empecé a darme la vuelta y me encontré con una casa de seguro de ahí provenían las fuentes de poder mágico decidí acercarme pero un gruñido me detuvo

_solo eres un perro… quítate- le dije a el perro pero no me hizo caso es mas me ataco acaso no entendía

_ dije aun lado¡- lo derribe de un solo movimiento no quería hacerlo pero no me dejó de otra, una vez libre de mi atacante me dirigí a esa casa vi como habrían la puerta no me esperaba eso, cuando entre vi a juvia pero necesitaba verificarlo

_tu eres juvia Loxar- me alegraba de verla bien y me enojaba de que me miraba así con miedo… y totalmente desconocida me encontré con jellal me conto con todo lo sucedido y lo único que entiendo es que tenemos a una juvia inconsciente en el sillón.

_ahora si me explicaras que paso realmente- le pregunte a jellal mientras tomaba asiento y me re-equipaba con una ropa mas cómoda

Jellal dio un suspiro de cansancio esto no era bueno_ Erza yo y los otros chicos decidimos borrarle la memoria a todos solo a juvia le cambie sus recuerdos con una persona de este mundo- estaba diciendo jellal mientras tomaba una pose seria pero tranquila esa chica murió el día que llegaron sus majestades_ termino de decir mientras me miraba preocupado

_Natsu y lucy se encuentran bien?- yo era la guardaespaldas de lucy y entrenadora de natsu no los volví a ver después de ese dia tan odiado

_se encuentran bien pero como ya te he dicho a ellos si le borraron la memoria la única que sabe es wendy-termino de decir jellal y antes de que yo le preguntara por más información empezó a fallar la luz.

_parece que alguien más te siguió_ dijo jellal mientras observamos los rayos caer en un solo punto él tenía razón de eso alguien me había seguido?

_quien podrá ser? Yo que recuerde cerré el portal a este mundo_ esto era demasiado extraño yo estaba segura de haberlo cerrado

_no te angusties sabremos quién logro pasar…mejor cuéntame como a estado todo por haya?- Me pregunto jellal mientras tapaba a juvia con una manta

_nada a cambiado todo sigue igual_ suspire con mucha lamentación_ a excepción de que sin sus majestades todo se volvió triste y monótono_ le dije casi en un susurro aun me dolía haberlos perdido de esa forma

_tranquila ellos están bien y volverás a cuidarlos para eso vine aquí_ me decía jellal mientras me abrazaba al cual yo le correspondí aunque no lo quisiera quería llorar y desahogarme todo lo que había guardado en años_ los cuidaremos de todo otra vez te lo aseguro_ me susurro jellal dándome así seguridad, sentía un poco más de confianza en toda esta situación… escuche como alguien empezaba a quejarse quien será gire un poco mi cabeza y por los dioses¡ había olvidado por completo a juvia… la sangre rápidamente subió a mis mejillas y empuje a jellal y volvía a empezar a decir cosas incoherentes pero que vergüenza

_jellal, juvia tuvo un sueño demasiado extraño del como llego una mujer muy bonita de pelo escarlata a casa de juvia y pregunto por juvia y algo de memorias y todo eso muy loco no lo cree jajajajajaja_ juvia empezó a decir pero para cuando me volteo a ver supuse que entraría en un colapso nervioso

_que bien que despertaste juvia… tenemos mucho de que hablar_ le dije mientras me dirigía hacia ella y ella se ponía nerviosa de nuevo y escuchar en un susurro

_juvia no lo soñó_

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

Por fin termine el capítulo creo que es uno de los más largos que he hecho hasta ahora espero que les esté gustando la trama que trato de meter aunque no lo sé muy bien pero doy lo mejor de mí.

Edwinedx: no sé muy bien a que te refieres pero si es a Facebook no está ya la había subido antes en fanfic es con otro nombre pero para serte sincera no me gusto como estaba quedando así que lo edite y bueno este es el resultado


End file.
